BEFORE
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: 4th Story : Before She was Born/Sakura's POV. Aku nyaris tidak bisa menelan makanan apapun karena rasa mual yang menyerangku. Tak hanya itu, aku sempat beberapa kali muntah di depan suamiku itu, membuatnya luar biasa khawatir. Ya, siapa yang menyangka Sasuke tipe suami yang suka khawatir dan over protective?/Sasusaku. Canon setelah ch.699. DLDR.
1. 1st Story : Before the Journey

Kakkoii-chan presents

**BEFORE**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning! Sakura's POV, OOC, typo, deskrip minim, setting antara chapter 699, Canon

DLDR

ENJOY!

.

.

**1****st**** Story**

**Before the Journey**

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan seperti biasa.

_Well_, biarpun perang dunia shinobi telah berakhir bukan berarti keadaan desa dan orang-orangnya dalam keadaan sehat sentosa. Salah besar.

Memang perang yang melibatkan tentara gabungan dari lima desa ninja besar ini sudah berakhir sejak lima bulan yang lalu, tapi itu bukan berarti para ninja yang terluka sudah sembuh semua. Masih banyak sisa-sisa dari peperangan yang sulit untuk disembuhkan.

Berita buruknya, tidak sedikit di antara mantan pejuang perang itu harus pensiun dari tugas karena terluka parah. Dan beberapa di antaranya adalah shinobi yang sangat diharapkan oleh desa—sebut saja Naruto dan Sasuke. Padahal keamanan dan keadaan desa secara umum belum bisa dikatakan stabil sepenuhnya. Singkatnya, terjadi krisis kekurangan personil shinobi—terutama untuk level chuunin ke atas.

Sebuah tugas yang cukup berat untuk Kakashi-sensei yang baru saja dilantik menjadi Rokudaime Hokage. Namun sebuah ide jenius muncul dari Tsunade-shisou—yang untungnya memutuskan untuk menetap di desa selepas masa jabatannya berakhir, sebuah ide yang kini membuatku mendapat kesibukan baru.

Proyek pengembangan sel elemen kayu Shodaime Hokage.

Ya, sebuah penelitian untuk memanfaatkan kemampuan proliferasi sel elemen kayu yang cepat untuk menghasilkan anggota tubuh pengganti. Sederhananya sih begitu, tapi kenyataannya tidak sesederhana itu. Setelah beberapa kali percobaan nampaknya sel elemen kayu ini tidak bisa ditransplantasikan ke sembarang orang—masih ingat dengan proyek serupa yang dikembangkan oleh Orochimaru?—dan selain itu hanya bisa dilakukan pada mereka yang kondisi syarafnya masih dalam keadaan baik.

Dan inilah kabar buruknya, karena adanya hiruk pikuk saat peperangan—sebut saja saat kemunculan Kaguya—dan minimnya ninja medis yang tersedia menyebabkan banyaknya pasukan gabungan shinobi yang terlambat mendapatkan penanganan sehingga kondisi mereka tak memungkinkan untuk mendapatkan transplantasi tersebut.

Tapi, kabar baiknya, dua pahlawan perang dunia shinobi kali ini alias Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke memenuhi kedua syarat untuk mendapatkan tindakan transplantasi ini. Setidaknya Kakashi-sensei bisa bernapas agak lega karena dua shinobi terhebatnya bisa beraksi seperti sedia kala.

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu mengembalikan pikiranku kembali ke masa kini terdengar dari balik pintu. "Silakan masuk," ujarku sembari memposisikan tubuhku ke posisi duduk yang wajar.

Seorang ninja medis muncul, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum berkata, "Mohon maaf, Sakura-sensei, ada yang mencari Anda di depan."

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di salah satu sisi ruangan tempatku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku di rumah sakit ini. Sudah hampir sepuluh malam. Pantas saja. Lagi-lagi aku lupa waktu karena mereview hasil penelitian hari ini—yang disertai lamunan di sana sini.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, aku langsung keluar dari ruangan di ikuti petugas medis yang tadi mendatangiku. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi padaku, jadi aku sudah tidak terlalu kaget—walaupun sensasi seperti banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku masih juga tidak hilang sampai sekarang.

Dan benar saja, di sana, tepat di depan meja informasi Rumah Sakit Konoha, ia berdiri dengan segala ketampananan yang ada pada dirinya. Perlahan wajahku mulai memanas—sampai sekarang pun aku tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan pemandangan indah ini. Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang tidak pernah bergeser dari peringkat satu di dalam hatiku.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggilku dengan desahan pelan, membuat mata hitam kelamnya menatapku. "Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini," ujarku dengan nada setengah kesal. Kesal karena tindakannya ini tidak baik untuk jantung dan perasaanku yang jadi melambung terlalu tinggi. Walaupun sejujurnya setengahnya aku merasa bahagia karena kelakuannya ini.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku, membuat tenggorokanku mendadak terasa kering. "Hn, dan berhenti bekerja sampai lupa waktu," balasnya dengan nada datarnya yang biasanya. "Cepat kemasi barangmu."

Dan seperti malam-malam lainnya, aku hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata pemuda ini.

.

**Before the Journey ~**

.

Kalau boleh sedikit bercerita mengenai hubunganku dengan Uchiha Sasuke saat ini, sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Kalau menurut bahasa Ino, Sasuke ini sedang melakukan pendekatan intensif untuk menjalin hubungan lebih lanjut denganku—walaupun aku selalu menyangkalnya dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa berkata, Sasuke hanya sedang mencoba menjalin pertemanan yang baik denganku, dan kemungkinan itu dikarenakan oleh desakan dari Naruto. Dan tentu saja pernyataanku ini ditentang oleh keturunan klan Yamanaka itu—dan kali ini diamini oleh Hinata dan Tenten. Ia mengatakan aku terlalu buta membaca sinyal 'cinta' Sasuke—aku nyaris tersedak saat ia mengatakan hal ini. Sinyal cinta? Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke punya pemancar sinyal cinta?

_Well_, sebenarnya aku pernah sedikit memikirkan kemungkinan itu—hanya sedikit sekali ya aku tekankan. Tapi aku melakukan _defense mechanism _yang disebut dengan _denial_ alias penyangkalan. Alasannya cukup sederhana, aku tidak mau kalau harus terjatuh setelah melambung terlalu tinggi. Jadi selama Sasuke tidak menyatakannya secara verbal—atau tindakan yang jelas mengingat kemampuan verbal Sasuke sedikit dipertanyakan—aku tidak akan membiarkan pikiranku berlari ke arah sana. Atau mauku sih begitu. Tapi apa daya, perasaan wanitaku terkadang mengalahkan logikaku.

Semua ini berawal setelah kembalinya kami ke desa setelah perang resmi ditutup, setelah pemakaman para pahlawan perang. Sebagai salah satu ninja medis dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata, tentu saja aku mendapat tugas menangani salah satu pasien penting. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dua pahlawan perang yang telah mengalahkan Uchiha Madaran dan Kaguya—Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Awalnya aku masih merasa canggung dengan Sasuke. _Well_, banyak kejadian kurang mengenakkan antara kami—walaupun ia sudah meminta maaf. Aku setengah bersyukur Naruto dan Sasuke ditempatkan dalam satu kamar, jadi aku tidak perlu berdua dalam satu ruangan dengan Sasuke.

Selepas keluarnya mereka dari rumah sakit, mau tak mau aku harus menghadapi Sasuke sendiri. Ya, karena tidak mungkin mereka masuk berdua ketika pemeriksaan rawat jalan. Memangnya mereka pasangan yang sedang memeriksakan kehamilannya sampai harus masuk berdua? Oke, abaikan komentar terakhirku. Intinya suasana canggung di antara kami sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Pertemuan semi-rutin di Ichiraku ramen yang diprakarsai oleh Naruto adalah salah satu mediatornya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa mengatakan kami berteman baik sekarang. Ia menjadi lebih hangat padaku daripada yang pernah kuingat selama ini. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ia mulai sering menjemputku di rumah sakit atau mengantarkanku pulang setelah ritual bersama tim tujuh selesai. Beberapa kali ia bahkan mengajakku makan malam bersama—aku yakin itu karena ia tau aku belum makan apapun sejak sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit. Jadi seperti inilah kami sekarang.

"Kau lama," katanya begitu aku muncul kembali dengan tas dan pakaian biasaku. Aku meringis kecil sebelum membalas, "Maafkan aku, aku lupa kau paling tidak suka menunggu."

Dan kami pun meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

**Before the Journey ~**

.

Aku merasakan ada yang sedikit berbeda malam ini. Aku tau Sasuke itu tipe yang pendiam, tapi rasnaya malam ini ia lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Tatapannya juga entah kenapa terasa lebih dalam dibandingkan kemarin-kemarin. Oke, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang kurang mengenakkan di dalam dadaku.

Malam ini ia langsung mengantarku ke apartemen yang sudah sekitar sebulan ini aku tempati. Aku memang memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dengan orang tua karena aku tidak enak selalu mengganggu tidur mereka karena pulang terlalu malam. Lagipula aku sudah lama ingin mencoba hidup mandiri, lebih bebas. Dan akhirnya dengan mengerahkan semua personil tim tujuh dan tim Kakashi—minus Kakashi yang sudah sibuk dengan urusan per-hokage-annya, aku pindah ke apartemen ini. Cukup nyaman, tidak terlalu mahal, dan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit—salah satu alasan yang membuatku enggan di antar jemput oleh Sasuke.

Aku menatapnya beberapa saat, ia terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kami sudah sampai dan aku sudah menatapnya agak lama. "Kau mau mampir, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke mataku, seolah sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Biasanya ia akan menolak tawaranku, tapi malam ini ia mengangguk tanpa suara. Aku jadi semakin merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

Aku pun membuka kunci pintu apartemenku, membiarkannya masuk mengikutiku. "Kau mau teh, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku lagi sembari meletakkan tasku di atas salah satu kursi di ruang tengah.

"Hn," jawabnya pendek. Tanpa bicara apapun aku segera memanaskan seceret air, dan membuatkan teh hangat untukku dan dia.

Kini dengan dua gelas teh yang masih mengepul, aku duduk mengamatinya yang masih diam di hadapanku. Sungguh, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang makin lama makin menyesakkan dadaku. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Lagi-lagi ia melemparkan tatapan dalam yang aneh padaku. "Hn, begitulah."

Tanganku mendadak terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kalau memang firasatku benar, sepertinya apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Kau tau, beberapa minggu yang lalu aku meminta ijin pada Kakashi untuk melakukan sesuatu," ia memulai dengan suara yang pelan. "Dan ia memberikan ijinnya."

"Kau mau melakukan apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku lagi dengan suara nyaris bergetar. "Jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkan desa lagi," tambahku dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Aku setengah berharap ia akan menyangkal kata-kataku itu.

"Hn, begitulah," jawabnya pendek. Ia tidak memandangku kali ini. "Besok aku akan meninggalkan Konoha," lanjutnya. Dan aku merasakan jantungku berhenti sejenak, air mataku mulai berontak ingin keluar.

Aku berjuang mati-matian untuk tidak menangis, tapi sepertinya suaraku mengkhianatiku. "Kenapa? Bukankan kau sudah tidak membenci Konoha? Bukankah semua orang di sini sudah menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka? Kenapa kau baru memberitahukannya sekarang?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Sasuke masih saja menjadi orang yang sulit kutebak sampai saat ini.

Ia masih diam tidak menjawab. Pandanganku mulai kabur dan pipiku mulai terasa basah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air mataku kali ini. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan seseorang mengeratkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuhku, membuat mataku terbelalak lebar.

"Ini yang membuatku sulit mengatakannya, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis," suara Sasuke terdengar samar dari balik helaian rambut merah mudaku. Perlahan ia mengendurkan pelukannya, membuatku bisa menatap bola mata hitamnya yang menyiratkan emosi yang kompleks di sana. Ia mengusap sisa air mataku dengan jemarinya dengan lembut, "Kau terlihat lebih baik kalau tersenyum," tambahnya dengan lengkungan tipis di bibirnya.

"Jadi kenapa kau ingin pergi?" tanyaku setelah berhasil menemukan kembali suaraku yang sempat menghilang tadi.

"Aku ingin melihat dunia dengan mataku sendiri," jawabnya setelah beberapa detik diam. "Kau tau kan, selama ini aku hanya melihat semua dari sudut pandangku yang sempit hingga akhirnya aku sempat termakan kata-kata Madara. Aku ingin berubah, Sakura."

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus pergi dari desa kan?" ujarku tak mau kalah.

Ia tersenyum sangat tipis, tapi bukan senyum kebahagian yang kulihat. "Kurasa ini adalah salah satu cara penebusan dosaku."

Perlahan aku merasakan mataku mulai digenangi cairan lagi. Aku benar-benar bodoh, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat Sasuke yang masih digelayuti rasa bersalah. Dan entah keberanian darimana, aku meremas tangannya yang masih bertengger manis di wajahku, "Tapi kau pasti akan pulang kembali kan?"

"Kuharap begitu," jawabnya pendek.

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus berjanji padaku kau akan kembali kemari. Aku tak peduli berapa lama aku harus menunggu, kau harus pulang," ujarku mulai meracau. "Rumahmu ada di sini, Sasuke-kun. Dan sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan berubah."

Aku mendengar Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Kau tau, aku merasa tidak pantas untuk terus kau tunggu."

"Yang berhak menentukan untuk pantas atau tidaknya menunggumu itu aku," ujarku sedikit marah. "Kau tidak berhak mengatur perasaanku."

"Aku memang orang brengsek yang beruntung," bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku, kemudian ganti melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di sekitar pinggangku, membuat tubuhku yang jauh lebih kecil ini tenggelam di dalam dadanya. Kami hanya diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia berbisik, "Aku tidak akan marah kalau memutuskan untuk berhenti."

Dan lagi-lagi entah keberanian darimana yang merasukiku, aku menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk menatap langsung matanya, "Perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah. Kau harus ingat itu."

Ia mengeluarkan senyuman tipis langkanya. "Dan akupun begitu," ia menjawab.

Kami, apakah aku tidak salah mendengar yang barusan itu? Apa artinya ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku ingin memastikannya, apa aku terlalu serakah untuk mengharapkan lebih dari pertemanan yang telah ia berikan?

"Sasuke, apa itu artinya…" kalimatku menggantung dengan tidak indahnya. Wajahku terasa panas sekarang. Astaga Sakura, kau sudah memeluk Uchiha Sasuke tadi tapi kau tidak berani memastikan perasaannya.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, ia malah mengambil gelas tehnya yang sudah mendingin kemudian beranjak bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Aku harus bersiap-siap untu besok. Kau juga istirahatlah," ujarnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa antara kami beberapa menit yang lalu. Tangannya yang besar—dan entah kenapa terasa sangat hangat—mengacak rambutku sebelum menuju pintu depan apartemenku.

"Kapan kau berangkat? Apa aku boleh mengantarmu?" aku bertanya sembari mengejar sosoknya yang mulai menjauh.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, "Hn. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di gerbang desa pukul sepuluh besok."

Dan aku hanya bisa menatap sosoknya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dalam kegelapan.

.

**Before the Journey ~**

.

Aku benar-benar datang mengantarnya hari itu. Hanya ada aku, Sasuke, dan Kakashi. Sesungguhnya aku ingin memastikan kembali kata-katanya tadi malam, tapi dengan adanya Kakashi di sini, kurasa itu bukan tindakan yang bijaksana. Maksudku, itu bukan hal yang bisa dibicarakan di depan orang lain.

Aku masih sedikit mencoba untuk membatalkan kepergiannya—walaupun aku tau itu usaha yang sia-sia. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan membatalkan begitu saja tekadnya, apalagi kalau hanya aku, seorang Haruno Sakura yang menghalanginya.

Dan satu rahasia lagi, diam-diam aku sudah mengemasi beberapa barang untuk dibawa. Yah, siapa tahu ketika aku memintanya untuk membawaku bersamanya ia akan luluh dan mengiyakannya.

Tapi begitu kalimat, "Bagaimana kalau aku memintamu membawaku bersamamu?" keluar dari mulutku, ia langsung menolakku begitu saja.

"Kesalahanku ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," tukasnya dengan tegas. Tidak ada hubungannya dia bilang? Kata-katamu itu menyebalkan sekali Sasuke. Kukira sejak yang tadi malam kau sedikit berubah.

Namun pikiranku itu semua terhapus begitu ia menyentil pelan dahiku dan berkata, "Aku akan menemuimu ketika aku kembali," lengkap dengan senyumnya. Dan demi patung Kakashi yang baru saja dibuat, aku merasakan bahwa kejadian tadi malam antara aku dan Sasuke memang benar adanya. Dan—semoga saja aku tidak salah mengartikannya—ia benar-benar menganggapku lebih dari sekedar teman biasa—seperti aku menganggapnya seperti itu. Sepertinya niat untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Sasuke menguap begitu saja dari kepalaku.

Sasuke-kun, cepatlah pulang. Kau baru saja meninggalkan Konoha sebentar saja aku sudah mulai merindukanmu. Dan kuharap saat kau kembali, kau bisa menjelaskan padaku maksud dari kata-katamu dan pelukanmu saat malam sebelum kau meninggalkan Konoha.

.

.

**Chapter End**

.

.

YAHOOO~ akhirnya jadi juga. Wakakakakka. Sebenernya ini ide udah lama muncul, tapi berhubung saya masih mengurusi ujian dan tetek bengek yudisium jadilah baru bisa digarap sekarang. Hhe.

Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah membaca, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic dengan sudut pandang orang pertama. Semoga nggak abal-abal banget lah ya. Untuk ke-OOC-an saya udah nggak ngerti lagi, sudah berusaha dicegah tapi apa daya imajinasi terlalu liar untuk dikontrol. Ceilah.

Chapter ini saya persembahkan buat Kak Aya yang mau nikah bulan depan. Saya nggak tau dia akan baca apa nggak, tapi ini buat kakak. Semoga pernikahannya lancar, langgeng sampe jadi kakek nenek. Amiiin.

Daaan.. kalau sesuai rencana, harusnya ini akan jadi kumpulan oneshoot yang bertema BEFORE. Masih ada 3 lagi sih kalau dalam bayangan saya. Doakan aja bisa selesai semua. Hhe.

Sekali lagi, makasih banyak udah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya mohon disampaikan lewat review ya~. Salam cintah, Kakkoii-chan.

**~ Jogja 14022015 01:14 ~**

p.s : doakan saya lolos yudisium besok senin dan bisa dapet koass gelombang satu. Hhe.


	2. 2nd Story : Before Coming Home

Kakkoii-chan presents

**BEFORE**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning! Sasuke's POV, OOC, typo, deskrip minim, setting setelah chapter 699, Canon

DLDR

ENJOY!

.

.

**2****nd**** Story**

**Before Coming Home**

.

.

Aku menatap ke arah langit pagi ini. Matahari terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya—pertanda musim semi telah dimulai. Musim semi kedua setelah aku meninggalkan Konoha. Aku sedikit menyeringai—ternyata sudah dua tahun lebih aku melakukan perjalanan ini.

Sebelumnya aku memang pernah meninggalkan Konoha, tapi rasanya sedikit berbeda. Aku jauh merasa lebih merindukan Konoha sekarang—walaupun sampai mati tidak akan pernah kuucapkan keras-keras. Merasakan beberapa bulan di sana ternyata dapat membuat pandanganku tentang desa itu berubah. Atau tepatnya seseorang yang membuat perasaanku menjadi berbeda.

Bicara tentang musim semi dan Konoha, aku jadi teringat seseorang—tepatnya seorang kunoichi. Haruno Sakura. Memikirkan namanya saja bisa membuat tubuhku terasa lebih hangat. Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu yang serius padaku.

Aku tidak bodoh, maksudku aku mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan. Biarpun aku terlihat cuek di luar bukan berarti aku tidak memikirkan ke arah sana. Ingat, tujuan kedua dalam hidupku adalah membangun kembali kejayaan klan Uchiha. Dan itu adalah misi yang mustahil kalau tidak ada makhluk berjenis kelamin wanita—yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, satu-satunya Haruno Sakura—yang mendampingiku sebagai istri.

Mengingat pertemuan terakhir kami—ah, seandainya tidak ada Kakashi di sana—kurasa aku sudah meruntuhkan sedikit _image_ Uchiha-ku. Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin memberikan jawaban atas pernyataannya malam sebelumnya. Kalau ia berjanji untuk menungguku, maka aku akan berjanji untuk kembali padanya. Ya walaupun aku bilang tidak akan marah kalau ia memutuskan untuk berhenti, tapi aku sebenarnya sangat sangat berharap ia mau menungguku. Hn, kenapa mendadak wajahku jadi panas ya? Pasti ini hanya efek angin sisa musim dingin.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah pohon Sakura. Tentu saja hanya tersisa ranting-ranting tanpa sepucukpun kelopak bunga tampak di sana—ini baru memasuki musim semi. Mungkin tahun ini akhirnya aku bisa melihat bunga sakura yang mekar di Konoha.

.

**~ Before Coming Home ~**

.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku, kali ini menuju Sunagakure. Mungkin ini adalah tempat terakhir yang akan kukunjungi sebelum kembali ke Konoha.

Ini semua berawal dari gulungan yang dikirimkan oleh Kakashi beberapa hari yang lalu. Biarpun sudah lama jauh dari Konoha, aku memang masih berhubungan dengan Kakashi—selaku Hokage—melalui hewan kuchiyose. Alasannya simpel, sebagai seorang mantan ninja pelarian seharusnya aku tidak bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas. Tapi Kakashi dan para kage lainnya memberikan ijinnya dengan beberapa catatan—aku harus selalu melapor kemana dan apa saja yang kulakuan. Agak konyol memang, tapi apa boleh buat.

Kembali ke topik awal tadi. Setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya aku melaporkan sedang berada di kawasan Ishigakure, ia memberikan misi—atau lebih tepatnya meminta tolong—padaku untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang saat ini berada di Suna. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak—dimana si bocah Nara yang biasanya menjadi _ambassador_ untuk Suna—tapi kurasa tidak baik juga menolak permintaan Hokage. Hitung-hitung pemanasan untuk misi yang sebenarnya, pikirku.

.

**~ Before Coming Home ~**

.

Hawa panas langsung menyergap begitu aku memasuki kawasan negara angin. Beginilah iklim gurun, panas menyengat saat siang dan dingin menusuk begitu malam tiba. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya terlihat pasir dan pasir, sesekali diselingi dengan bebatuan besar atau pohon palem dengan sumur disebelahnya. Aku kembali mempercepat langkahku, sebaiknya aku sampai di Suna sebelum malam datang. Resiko terjebak di badai pasir jauh lebih besar kalau melakukan perjalanan di malam hari, dan mengingat kondisiku sekarang bukan hal yang baik menghabiskan malam di padang pasir.

Pandangan penuh selidik langsung menyapaku begitu kakiku melewati gerbang besar Sunagakure. Hal yang sudah biasa terjadi setiap aku memasuki desa tersebunyi shinobi. Mantan ninja pelarian harus selalu diwaspadai begitulah anggapan mereka. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada kunjungan pertamaku ke Suna setelah perang dunia shinobi berakhir. Aku sempat menghabiskan beberapa jam di ruang interogasi sambil menunggu kedatangan Kazekage yang menjamin bahwa aku sudah bukan ninja pelarian lagi. Sejak kejadian itu aku meminta Kakashi untuk membuatkanku surat keterangan—untuk jaga-jaga saja.

Aku langsung menuju ke bangunan besar tempat Kazekage menjalankan tugasnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai aku bisa menemui Gaara di kantornya. Yah, dia masih sama dengan terakhir aku melihatnya sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Masih berambut merah, masih tidak memiliki alis, dan jidatnya masih bertato.

Aku masuk dan lansung menunduk sekilas—yang ia balas dengan anggukan singkat. Sesuatu yang tentu saja terjadi mengingat kami sama-sama irit bicara. Aku meletakkan gulungan yang dikirimkan oleh Kakashi di mejanya—masih tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kurasa ia cukup pintar untuk membacanya sendiri tanpa harus kujelaskan.

Ia menggulung kembali gulungan dari Kakashi dan meletakkannya di salah satu sisi mejanya. "Aku akan meminta orangku untuk menyiapkan pesanan dari Hokage, jadi kembali lagi kemari besok sekitar pukul sebelas," kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kazekage berambut merah itu selama pertemuan kami.

"Hn," jawabku singkat sebelum kembali menunduk singkat dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

**~ Before Coming Home ~**

.

Aku memutuskan untuk makan malam di suatu kedai makan yang lumayan ramai. Walaupun dari luar aku hanya terlihat sedang menikmati makananku, sebenarnya aku diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan sekumpulan shinobi yang duduk tak jauh dari mejaku. Salah satu kebiasaan lama yang tidak bisa kuhilangkan—mencari informasi diam-diam dari keramaian.

Mereka sempat menyebut-nyebut Konoha dalam topik pembicaraan mereka, satu hal yang membuatku sedikit tertarik. Berkorespodensi dengan Kakashi bukan berarti aku mendapat kabar mengenai Konoha. Ia tidak pernah membahas apapun mengenai Konoha dalam suratnya dan aku terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakannya. Jadi dengan cara seperti inilah aku mendapatkan beberapa kabar tentang desa kelahiranku itu.

"Kuharap Konoha mengirimkan ninja medisnya lagi lain waktu," ujar seorang shinobi berambut coklat sembari mendesah.

"Mereka baru saja kembali dan kau sudah ingin mereka kembali lagi?" celetuk temannya yang duduk tepat di depan si rambut coklat.

Shinobi lainnya, yang berambut hitam tertawa cukup keras. "Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta dengan salah satu ninja medis Konoha itu," ujarnya sembari menepuk keras punggung si rambut coklat. Seketika teman-temannya yang lain ikut tertwa menggoda.

Ck, ternyata hanya obrolan tidak penting para shinobi kesepian.

Wajah si rambut coklat langsung berubah warna, "Bu-bukan begitu," tukasnya sedikit panik. "Aku hanya mengaguminya saja. Kau tau, kan, Sakura-san banyak membantu kita ketika perang kemarin berlangsung."

"Ah, Sakura-san. Si rambut _pink_ itu?" tanya salah satu teman si rambut coklat yang lain.

Eh? Sakura? Aku mulai memasang telingaku lebih tajam lagi. Mau apa mereka membicarakan Sakura-ku? Eh? Sejak kapan Sakura jadi milikku? Kurasa aku sudah mulai kacau.

Shinobi-shinobi yang lain mengangguk-angguk bersemangat, "Bukankan ia lumayan cantik?"

"Tapi dia ninja medis dari Konoha. Kecil kemungkinannya kalau mau mengincarnya," sahut yang lain.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengincarnya," cicit si rambut coklat dengan wajah memerah yang langsung disambut tawa oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Jelas sekali ia berbohong.

"Tapi bukan berarti mustahil. Lagipula Konoha sudah mengambil salah satu kunoichi andalan kita, Temari-san."

"Dan kau harap Konoha akan memberikan Sakura-san sebagai gantinya?" tukas si rambut hitam yang diikuti tawa seisi meja.

"Walau begitu, Sakura-san tidak akan mau dengan ninja biasa seperti kita," ujar shinobi yang memakai kaca mata. "Bukankah kunoichi selevel Sakura-chan lebih cocok bersanding dengan orang semacam Kazekage kita?"

Deg. Mendadak aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadaku.

"Bicara tentang mereka, aku pernah tidak sengaja melihat mereka bersama. Dan mereka nampak dekat," tambah si rambut hitam. "Jangan-jangan memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka."

"Ah, aku juga pernah tidak sengaja melihat mereka bersama saat festival bulan lalu," shinobi lain menambahkan. "Mereka memang tampak serasi."

"Kalau saingannya Kazekage-sama sepertinya akan sulit," si rambut hitam menepuk pundak si rambut coklat.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ada perasaan apa-apa pada Sakura-san," si rambut coklat masih berusaha mengelak, namun teman-temannya tidak ada yang menggubris sama sekali.

"Aku tidak akan kaget kalau mendengar kabar pernikahan mereka berdua," si rambut hitam berkata sebelum menegak isi gelasnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mendengarkan lagi isi pembicaraan mereka. Dengan kecepatan tinggi aku meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja dan segera keluar dari kedai makan tersebut.

Entah kenapa aku merasa marah, rasanya ingin memukul sesuatu sampai hancur. Atau mungkin melepaskan satu dua chidori. Tapi di antara kemarahan itu, aku bisa merasakan sesak di dadaku. Kecewa, mungkin. Sedih, bisa jadi.

Tapi bukankah kau yang bilang ia boleh berhenti menunggu, eh, Uchiha Sasuke? Kemudian salah satu kata-kata dari para shinobi Suna itu terlintas di pikiranku. Apakah mantan ninja pelarian cukup pantas banyak berharap?

Aku menghela napas panjang, mendongak menatap langit Suna yang dihiasi beberapa bintang di sana sini. Tidak ada gunanya menduga-duga, lebih baik pastikan sendiri dengan mataku sendiri.

Dan aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan sembari berusaha menenangkan pikiranku yang masih berkecamuk.

.

**~ Before Coming Home ~**

.

Seperti permintaan Gaara—si Kazekage Sunagakure, aku datang kembali untuk mengambil berkas yang diminta oleh Kakashi. Tanpa sadar aku mengamatinya terlalu lama, dari ujung rambut merahnya sampai ke bagian yang tidak tertutup oleh meja kerjanya. Dengan tatapan menusuk ala Uchiha tentu saja.

"Ada yang salah, Uchiha?" suara Gaara membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke mata hijaunya. Kalau ia memiliki alis, sudah pasti alisnya akan terangkat karena heran dengan kelakuanku tadi.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak ada, Kazekage-sama," jawabku berusaha tetap bersikap hormat, walaupun sebenarnya gatal ingin memastikan informasi yang tidak sengaja aku dengar kemarin.

Ia menatapku dalam-dalam selama beberapa detik seolah menilai, kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu kau bisa keluar sekarang."

Hn, dengan anggukan singkat aku berbalik menuju pintu. "Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat kembali ke Konoha," suaranya membuatku berhenti beberapa saat untuk menoleh ke arahnya kembali. "Mungkin persiapannya sudah dimulai hari ini. Jangan sampai kau ketinggalan terlalu lama."

Persiapan? Persiapan soal apa? Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan keluar dari ruangannya. Berusaha mengabaikan seringainya saat aku menatapnya sebelum aku keluar tadi.

.

**~ Before Coming Home ~**

.

Aku langsung bergerak menuju ke Konoha—bukan karena kata-kata si Gaara tadi, hanya aku memang berencana dari awal untuk langsung menyerahkan titipan Kakashi ini. Aku tidak terlalu buru-buru, toh mau secepat apapun kau bergerak jarak Suna dan Konoha bisa ditempuh dalam tiga hari. Dua hari kalau tidak beristirahat sama sekali.

Dan seperti biasa, ketika kau melakukan perjalanan sendirian, terkadang pikiranmu suka berlari kemana-mana. Dan begitulah yang terjadi padaku sekarang.

Mendadak aku memikirkan, apa yang harus kulakukan sesampainya di Konoha. Menuju kantor Hokage, itu sudah pasti. Tapi setelah itu? Mencari penginapan sementara sampai aku mendapatkan apartemen baru? Menemui si Dobe—yang kemungkinan besar berada di warung Ichiraku? Atau… menemui Sakura?

Sebenaranya yang paling menggangguku adalah yang terakhir. Aku harus bersikap bagaimana saat bertemu dengannya? Maksudku, walaupun beberapa bulan terakhir sebelum aku melakukan perjalanan hubungan kami cukup dekat—sebagai 'teman', kurasa dua tahun lebih tidak bertemu tetap akan membuat siapapun—kecuali Naruto mungkin—merasa canggung.

Dan bagaimana sikapnya saat melihatku? Apakah ia akan tersenyum seperti biasanya atau malah menangis? Ah, otakku sepertinya mulai kacau semenjak berada di Suna.

Aku meneruskan perjalanan dengan perasaan tak tentu. Antara ingin cepat sampai dan tidak. Baiklah, Haruno Sakura, kau memang benar-benar membuatku seperti orang gila sekarang.

.

**~ Before Coming Home ~**

.

Gerbang Konoha mulai terlihat sehingga aku mulai memperlambat tempoku. Aku menyapa—dengan anggukan—sekilas pada penjaga gerbang yang tampak terkejut melihatku. Kurasa mereka menduga kalau mereka terkena genjutsu dari cara mata mereka membelalak hingga nyaris keluar.

"U-uchiha Sasuke-san," salah satu dari mereka akhirnya tersadar dari keadaan 'trans'-nya. "Anda sudah kembali."

"Hn," aku menjawab pendek.

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera melaporkannya pada Hokage-sama," lanjut satunya sebelum melesat ke arah posnya untuk memberitahukan petugas di kantor hokage mengenai kedatanganku.

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi aku berjalan menuju ke kantor dimana Kakashi mungkin saja sedang menghabiskan waktunya sambil membaca novel mesumnya itu. Konoha tidak banyak berubah sejauh yang aku lihat sepanjang perjalanan. Masih ramai dengan orang berlalu-lalang dan masih dikelilingi tebing dengan wajah para hokage yang terpatri di sana.

Hari ini sepertinya hari yang sibuk. Aku bisa melihat beberapa orang membawa-bawa peralatan besar sementara yang lain sibuk dengan hal-hal lainnya. Persiapan festival mungkin? Tapi festival musim semi tidak akan dimulai sampai setidaknya dua bulan ke depan. Mungkin mereka menyiapkan sesuatu yang disebut-sebut Gaara saat itu.

Pikirkan itu nanti, Sasuke. Segera selesaikan urusanmu dengan Kakashi.

.

**~ Before Coming Home ~**

.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke," suara berat Kakashi menyapaku begitu aku memasuki ruangannya. Entah ini hanya bayanganku atau tidak, rasanya kantor ini jadi lebih penuh dengan gulungan dan berkas-berkas lainnya dibandingkan terakhir kali aku kemari. "Bagaimana dengan perjalananmu? Kurasa kau bisa melihat hal-hal menarik di sana."

"Hn, begitulah," jawabku dengan nada bicaraku yang biasa. "Ini berkas yang kau inginkan," ujarku sembari meletakkan beberapa gulungan di meja Kakashi.

Ia memeriksa satu persatu isi gulungan tersebut, memastikan aku tidak membawa gulungan yang salah. Setelah selesai, ia berkata, "Kerja bagus, Sasuke."

Aku mengangguk.

"Ada rencana setelah ini?" tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan tertarik, membuatku mendadak merasa aneh.

"Mungkin mencari penginapan," jawabku singkat. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berbasa-basi saat ini, Kakashi, runtukku dalam hati.

"Sou ka," ia mengangguk-angguk. "Kau akan tinggal kan?"

"Begitulah," ujarku mulai jengah. "Kalau kau mau bertanya apakah aku akan pergi lagi, kurasa jawabannya tidak. Aku akan tinggal di Konoha sekarang."

Ia tampak puas dengan jawabanku. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menahanmu lebih lama. Kau harus menemui seseorang kan?"

Aku mengangkat alisku, heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan janjimu waktu itu," jawabnya sembari terkekeh. "Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mataku."

Aku menahan mati-matian agar wajahku tetap datar seperti biasa. Aku lupa dengan sifat Kakashi yang suka menggoda tiba-tiba ini. "Bukan urusanmu," gerutuku sebelum berbalik.

"Untuk informasi saja, ia masih ada di rumah sakit saat ini," ujar Kakashi lagi sembari mulai mengurusi kembali dokumen-dokumennya yang menggunung.

Sial. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal macam itu di depanmu lagi, Kakashi.

.

**~ Before Coming Home ~**

.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kantor Sakura. Para perawat yang menyuruhku untuk langsung saja datang ke ruangannya. Dan lagi-lagi aku merasakan perasaan kurang enak saat para perawat itu terkikik begitu aku berjalan kemari. Apa Konoha berisi orang-orang macam ini sekarang?

Setelah sampai di sini tanpa di duga, aku jauh lebih tenang dari perkiraanku. Perlahan aku mulai mengetukkan tanganku ke pintu bercat putih itu. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya samar-samar yang menyuruhku untuk masuk.

Aku tidak pernah merasa memutar kenop pintu akan terasa seberat ini. Perlahan, aku membuka pintu itu, menatap untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun lebih ini sosok Sakura yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Ada keperlua—" dan kalimat Sakura terputus begitu saja. Mata hijaunya melebar seolah tak percaya melihatku berdiri di sana. "Sa-sasuke?"

Aku memberikan seringai yang biasa kuberikan padanya, "Hn."

Pikiranku selama perjalanan tadi menguap begitu saja. Aku bahkan tak peduli ia akan bersikap seperti apa. Yang ada hanya sebuah perasaan hangat setelah akhirnya aku bisa melihat rambut merah jambu dan mata hijau gadis ini.

Detik berikutnya aku merasakan bobot seseorang yang menubrukku begitu kerasnya. Untunglah, dengan kemampuan shinobiku, aku bisa langsung menyeimbangkan tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan lengan ramping Sakura melingkar di pinggangku dengan wajah terbenam sempurna di dadaku. Aku kemudian menyadari dua hal. Pertama, Sakura ternyata sangat mungil bila dibandingkan dengan tubuhku sekarang. Dan yang kedua, betapa benarnya posisi kami saat ini. Ia begitu pas beradi di dadaku. Tanpa bisa kucegah, aku melingkarkan lengaku ke sekitar pundak femininnya, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari helaian rambut merah mudanya.

"Kau kembali," isaknya tidak jelas di dadaku. Aku merasakan kaos yang kugunakan mulai basah karena air matanya. "Kau benar-benar kembali."

"Tentu saja, Baka," balasku dengan nada geli. "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku pasti kembali. Kau tidak percaya?"

Sakura mulai melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap wajahku dengan mata hijaunya yang berkaca-kaca. "Tentu saja aku percaya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku menunggumu selama dua tahun ini kan?" ia tertawa kecil di antara isakannya.

"Berhenti menangis," ujarku sembari mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya. "Kau seharusnya menyambutku dengan senyuman, bukan air mata."

"Tapi ini air mata kebahagian," sanggahnya dengan senyum lebar. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu selama ini, Sasuke." Ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Dan sungguh, aku sangat menyukainya saat ia melakukan itu.

"Hn," aku juga merindukanmu, walau aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

.

**~ Before Coming Home ~**

.

Kami duduk berdua di salah satu kedai kopi di dekat rumah sakit. Kami memutuskan untuk pergi kemari, melanjutkan acara melepas rindu kami di tempat yang lebih nyaman—walaupun menurutku ia di pelukanku adalah tempat yang paling nyaman sejauh ini.

Sakura duduk di hadapanku dengan senyum yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya. Ia tidak banyak berubah dari ingatanku. Masih berambut merah muda sebahu dengan mata hijaunya yang teduh—dan tentu saja masih terlihat mengagumkan seperti biasa. Bedanya hanya terletak di belahan poninya—kali ini dibelah pinggir—yang membuatnya nampak dewasa.

"Apa ini berarti kau tidak akan pergi lagi?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

Aku menyeringai, tidak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk sedikit menggodanya. "Mungkin."

Dan secara cepat senyuman di wajah Sakura memudar. "Kau akan pergi lagi?" ia bertanya dengan nada kecewa yang kentara jelas.

"Hn," jawabku singkat, memberi jeda selama beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan, "Setidaknya saat Kakashi memberikan misi ke luar desa."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha mencerna maksud kata-kataku. "Sial, kau mengerjaiku!" Ia memukul pelan lengan tanganku yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Kalau begitu baguslah, kau tidak akan pergi dalam waktu cukup lama kalau begitu."

Alisku terangkat, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus membantu persiapan pelantikan Naruto menjadi Hokage," jawabnya dengan riang. "Kau tidak mungkin tidak membantu acara besar sahabatmu sendiri kan?"

Ha? Si Dobe itu akan diangkat menjadi Hokage sebentar lagi? Dulu mungkin aku menganggap impian bocah berisik itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Tapi kurasa ia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Dan kupastikan Naruto tidak mengirimmu keluar desa, setidaknya sampai aku puas melihatmu," lanjut Sakura lagi sembari tertawa. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, kau tahu. Dan lihat, kau jadi besar seperti Naruto."

Aku mengeluarkan senyum tipis langkaku. Kurasa aku tidak keberatan kalau harus dilarang keluar desa selama beberapa saat kalau itu berarti menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis ini.

Kurasa kekhawatiranku soal ia yang melupakanku begitu saja jelas-jelas tidak terbukti. Dan seharusnya aku mempercayainya—seperti ia mempercayai bahwa aku akan kembali. Mungkin saat ini aku belum bisa mengatakannya dengan lantang, tapi aku akan selalu kembali padamu, Sakura. Selalu. Karena kaulah rumahku, tempat untukku kembali berapa kalipun aku pergi.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," mendadak Sakura berkata dengan wajah memerah. "Kau membuatku malu."

Aku menyentil dahinya pelan. "Bukan aku yang besar, tapi kau yang terlalu kecil," ujarku dengan seringai menggoda.

"Aku tidak kecil, Sasuke!" sungutnya sembari cemberut, membuatku tertawa kecil.

Satu hal yang aku tahu pasti, keberadaan Sakura bukanlah hal yang kecil dalam hidupku. Sampai kapanpun itu.

.

.

**Chapter End**

.

.

EHE! Akhirnya rampung juga. Wakakkakaka. Sebenernya ini agak mundur dari rencana gara-gara saya keasikan nonton Yowapeda. Ada yang nungguin nggak ya? Hha.

Yey! Sasuke's POV. Sasuke rada OOC ya disini? Ya pendiem di luar kan nggak mesti diem di dalem juga kan ya? Hha. Ada typo? Mungkin saya sudah mulai ngantuk. Deskripnya minim? Ya itu memang kelemahan saya. Ceritanya abal? Yasudahlah.

Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, saya merencanakan 4 chapter sejauh ini. Doakan saja sempet selesai semua sebelum pertengahan maret. Soalnya saya ada kesibukan yang mungkin menyebabkan saya hiatus lama di Ffn.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, mengefav, mengalert. Tanpa kalian apalah artinya sayaa. Hhe. Buat yang log in, bisa chek balesannya di akun masing-masing ya!

**Saradaya** : ah~ makasih doanya. Ini udah saya lanjutkan. Hhe.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan sarannya bisa disampaikan lewat review. Sampai ketemu di next chapter, moga nggak ngaret ya! Hhe.

Salam cintah, Kakkoii-chan :*

**~ Jogja 2602015 01:38 ~**


	3. 3rd Story : Before the Wedding

Ada dua saat-saat yang menegangkan dalam hidup seorang pria—itu yang tidak sengaja kudengar dari Kakashi waktu ia dan Naruto sedang mengobrol santai beberapa saat yang lalu.

Yang pertama, saat akan melamar calon istrinya.

Dan yang kedua adalah saat kau meminta izin untuk menikahi calon istrimu pada calon ayah mertuamu.

Kuakui saat itu aku dengan angkuhnya berpikir, apa susahnya melakukan dua hal itu. Tapi, ternyata aku salah besar. Dua hal itu adalah saat-saat paling mencekam dalam dua puluh tahun lebih aku hidup—bahkan menyaingi perang dunia shinobi ke-empat.

Aku sedikit—kutekankan sekali lagi, hanya sedikit—salut pada Naruto yang telah melewati dua fase terpenting dalam kehidupannya itu. Walaupun si Hyuuga pemalu itu sudah pasti seribu persen menerima lamaran Naruto, tapi kesuksesannya menaklukan Hyuuga Hiashi untuk menerimanya sebagai menantunya patut diberi penghargaan.

Nyatanya, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, nyaris tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat berhadapan dengan Haruno Kizashi. Sial.

.

.

Kakkoii-chan presents

**BEFORE**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning! Sasuke's POV, OOC, typo, deskrip minim, setting setelah chapter 699, Canon

DLDR

ENJOY!

.

.

**3****rd**** Story**

**Before the Wedding**

.

.

Ini semua berawal dari upacara pengangkatan Naruto sebagai Hokage. Ya, benar, Naruto si Dobe itu akhirnya bisa mewujudkan impiannya selama ini. Walaupun itu bukan berarti kebodohannya menghilang.

Kurasa seluruh penduduk Konoha tidak akan pernah melupakan pidato pertama Naruto yang cukup eksentrik itu. Hampir dari seperempat isinya hanya mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya dan betapa ia mencintai istrinya—yang baru ia nikahi belum lama ini—sampai membuat Hinata nyaris pingsan saking malunya. Tapi yang paling mengesalkan adalah ketika ia menyebut-nyebut namaku di pidato tidak bermutunya itu.

"Aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada sahabatku, Teme alias Uchiha Sasuke," ia mengalihkan matanya untuk menatap ke arahku, "Karena tanpa tindakan bodohnya meninggalkan desa, aku tidak akan menjadi sekuat ini," ia berkata sembari menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosanya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh mendoakan agar ia dapat segera membuang status perjakanya dan membangun kembali klan Uchiha seperti yang selama ini ia gembor-gemborkan. Tolong jangan terlalu keras dengannya, ya, Sakura-chan! Terimalah dia apa adanya."

Dan demi seluruh tetua klan Uchiha yang tidak pernah kutemui sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk membunuh Naruto sebesar itu sebelumnya. Apa dia tidak sadar mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan di depan seluruh penduduk Konoha? Apa otaknya memang mengalami kerusakan separah itu.

Di tengah-tengah kekesalanku yang tidak bisa tersalurkan—sebodoh apapun dia, ia adalah Hokage yang tidak mungkin aku chidori begitu saja—aku melirik Sakura yang berada tepat di sebelahku. Ia sama terperanjatnya denganku, dengan wajah semerah kepiting yang baru saja direbus. Aku bisa mendengar ia menggeram rendah, menyumpahi Naruto dan kebodohannya.

Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu membuat wajahku sedikit memanas, tapi tentu saja aku berusaha menutupinya dengan bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi itu bukan akhir dari cerita, sejak saat itu entah kenapa aku merasa orang-orang sering mengirimkan tatapan yang bisa diartikan 'cepatlah-kau-menikah-dengan-Sakura' atau 'Tunggu-apa-lagi-kenapa-kau-tidak-segera-melamarnya'. Cukup membuat aku merasa canggung dengan Sakura—demi apapun aku bisa melamarnya sendiri tanpa bantuan seluruh penduduk desa.

Walau aku berpikir seperti itu, kenyataannya aku baru bisa benar-benar melamar Sakura beberapa bulan setelahnya.

Sejujurnya aku sudah berusaha untuk melamarnya dengan cukup romantis, tapi rasanya keadaan selalu tidak mendukung. Misalnya karena panggilan darurat rumah sakit yang membatalkan acara makan malam dimana aku berencana melamarnya, atau hujan yng tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya ketika aku ingin mengajaknya ke taman rahasia klan Uchiha.

Aku akui aku tidak romantis—dan tidak akan pernah bisa romantis. Namun begitu aku berusaha setidaknya sedikit mendekati apa yang disebut oleh Yamanaka Ino cara melamar yang diidam-idamkan oleh seluruh gadis di dunia. Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan lamaran Naruto pada Hinata—yang menurut kabar adalah salah satu lamaran teromantis di Konoha—tapi aku sudah mencoba keluar dari zona nyamanku. Yang semua berakhir pada kegagalan.

.

**~ Before the Wedding ~**

.

Aku tidak pernah mengalami fase yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'berkencan' maupun 'berpacaran' dengan Sakura. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ia adalah kekasihku. Dan aku tidak pernah secara eksplisit memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku.

Dalam Uchiha tidak ada hubungan tidak serius macam itu. Yang ada adalah incar, dekati, lamar, dan nikahi. Kami mengutamakan tindakan yang pasti tanpa banyak berkata. Dan itu yang aku lakukan.

Kami bukan pasangan kekasih, tapi kami setidaknya pergi makan malam seminggu sekali. Aku selalu menjemputnya setelah ia pulang dari _shift _malamnya di rumah sakit sebisa mungkin. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah untuk sekedar berlatih atau hanya mengobrol ringan. Cukup menunjukkan perasaanku kan? Dan ia tidak pernah mengeluh soal itu.

Justru yang cerewet adalah Yamanaka Ino dan Naruto.

Si gadis Yamanaka itu pernah mendatangiku dan memintaku—atau tepatnya memaksaku—untuk segera meresmikan hubunganku dengan Sakura. "Kau ini tidak mengerti perasaan wanita ya? Sakura itu butuh kepastian. Kalau kau memang tidak berniat lebih dari teman, jangan memberinya harapan palsu," ujarnya saat itu.

Memangnya kalau aku tidak ada niatan menjadikan Sakura sebagai pendamping hidupku, aku mau membuang-buang waktuku dengannya? Dasar wanita cerewet

Dan Naruto juga pernah berkata, "Kalau kau tidak meresmikan hubunganmu dengan Sakura-chan, bisa-bisa ia direbut laki-laki lain nanti," saat aku hanya berada berdua saja di ruangan kerjanya.

Tidak perlu ia beritahu juga aku sudah tau. Dan seperti yang sudah kuberitahu sebelumnya, meresmikan hubungan dalam kamus Uchiha itu hanya berarti menikah.

Maka dari itu, dua hari yang lalu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya dengan caraku sendiri. Dengan cara Uchiha Sasuke. Persetan dengan romantis, yang penting Sakura menerimaku.

Seperti biasa, aku menjemput Sakura setelah _shift _malamnya selesai. Kami tidak mampir kemanapun karena memang malam sudah menginjak pukul sebelas malam. Dan seperti biasa, aku selalu mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu apartemennya untuk memastikan ia benar-benar sampai dengan selamat.

"Arigatou, Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum, aku bisa melihat semburat kelelahan di wajahnya itu. "Padahal kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku yang mau, kau tidak usah sungkan," jawabku langsung.

Ia menghela napas, mungkin sudah bosan mendengar jawabanku seperti aku bosan mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan," ujarnya sebelum membuka kunci pintunya.

Aku hanya diam di tempat sampai akhirnya Sakura menyadari bahwa aku masih belum beranjak. Ia menatapku heran, "Ada sesuatu yang salah Sasuke?"

Aku menarik napas dalam, mengumpulkan seluruh kepercayaan diriku. "Menurutku sudah saatnya kita menikah."

Sakura jelas terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kata-kataku barusan—bahkan ia terlihat tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sampai-sampai matanya melebar seperti itu. "Ha? Apa kau baru saja bercanda?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku serius," jawabku pendek.

Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk kembali merespon. "Kau melamarku?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah sudah jelas?" tukasku tidak sabaran. Bisakah ia mengatakan ya dan membuatku lega?

Sakura mengangguk-angguk sekilas. "Tapi kau tidak membawa cincin, Sasuke. Kau butuh cincin untuk melamar seseorang," ujarnya sembari menahan geli. Entah kenapa aku punya firasat ia masih menganggapku bercanda sampai saat ini.

Aku langsung merogoh saku celanaku, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua gelap dan membukanya dengan ibu jariku. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin berwarna emas putih dengan batu ruby dan berlian kecil di tengahnya. Sedikit menyerupai lambang klan Uchiha. "Jadi?" tanyaku lagi—kali ini dengan nada penuh kepuasan.

Sesungguhnya aku sudah lama menyiapkan cincin ini. Bahkan jauh sebelum aku kembali ke Konoha. Aku memesan cincin ini secara khusus ketika aku sedang melakukan perjalanan di kawasan negara tanah—tempat komoditas batuan-batuan berharga berasal. Dan sejujurnya aku sudah mengantongi cincin ini lebih dari satu bulan.

Kali ini ia benar-benar tampak kaget—bahkan ekspresi kagetnya tadi tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan ekspresinya sekarang. "Kau, be-benar-benar mau memintaku menikah denganmu?" ia bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Mata hijaunya menatapku meminta kepastian.

Aku mendesah pelan, "Perlu kukatakan berapa kali supaya kau percaya?"

"Ta-tapi, kau tidak pernah—, kita bahkan bukan pasangan—," ia mulai melantur.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan, tapi aku selalu berusaha menunjukkan padamu. Aku tidak butuh predikat kekasih, aku hanya menginginkanmu sebagai istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku. Kau cukup bilang ya," potongku sebelum ia mulai kembali bersikap menyebalkan.

Ia mulai tertawa—dengan sedikit isakan di sana-sini, "Benar-benar… kau ini," ujarnya pelan. "Mana mungkin aku akan menolakmu setelah semua yang kukatakan selama ini kan?"

Aku langsung meraih tubuh mungilnya, membuat wajahnya tenggelam dalam dadaku. Demi apapun, aku tidak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya. Rasanya beban-beban yang tadinya mengikatku lepas, dan aku merasa sangat sangat bahagia? Ya, mungkin bahagia adalah kata yang tepat. "Arigatou, Sakura. Aku akan berusaha—tidak, aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia," bisikku di telinganya.

Ia mengangguk sembari mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkari pinggangku. "Apa kau mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun?" mendadak ia bertanya pelan.

Aku tidak bisa menahan seringai yang terbentuk di wajahku. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir untuk apa aku ingin menikahimu?"

Ia mengendurkan pelukannya sedikit untuk menatap mataku. "Entahlah. Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya. Setidaknya kau mengatakannya saat melamarku, Sasuke-kun no baka!" ia memukul pelan dadaku.

Aku menangkap tangannya, membuatnya kembali terdiam menatapku. Perlahan aku menyentuh pipinya, "Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura. Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan," ujarku dengan nada serius dan dalam.

Ia tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang berbeda dari yang biasanya, kemudian memelukku kembali. Dan satu hal lagi yang akan kukenang di hari yang menyenangkan itu, akhirnya aku bisa mencicipi bagaimana rasa bibir Sakura sesungguhnya.

Oke, cukup mengenang kejadian yang lalu, saatnya untuk kembali menghadapi kenyataan. Di sini, di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Haruno, aku mulai merasakan kegugupan yang jarang sekali kualami.

.

**~ Before the Wedding ~**

.

Ibu Sakura menyambutku dan Sakura dengan ceria. Ia buru-buru menyuruh kami masuk, sepertinya tidak menduga kedatanganku dan Sakura hari itu. Memang, rencana untuk datang kemari spontan saja muncul ketika aku dan Sakura sedang membicarakan rencana—ehem—pernikahan kami. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menikahinya sebelum mendapat restu dari orang tuanya.

Dan begitulah, aku berakhir memasuki rumah tempat Sakura dibesarkan ini. Aku duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu, menunggu kehadiran si kepala keluarga ke ruangan ini. Di sebelahku Sakura duduk, terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya. Mungkin dia gugup? Ehm, setidaknya bukan hanya aku satu-satunya yang gugup di sini. Dan apa ini, kenapa keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajahku.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, ayah sangat merindukanmu," ujar Kizashi begitu muncul di ruangan. Ia memeluk Sakura—yang berdiri menyambut kehadiran ayahnya—seolah mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Padahal seingatku mereka baru saja makan malam bersama sekitar lima hari yang lalu.

"Kau membawa temanmu?" tanya pria setengah baya itu begitu menyadari kehadiranku di sana. "Uchiha Sasuke? Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Terakhir saat pelantikan Naruto?"

Aku mengangguk sopan. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Haruno-san. Kuharap kau sehat-sehat saja," ujarku berusaha tenang dan santai.

Ia tertawa keras. "Tentu saja aku sehat, Sasuke-kun. Sangat sehat. Walaupun aku sangat merindukan putri kecilku ini," ujarnya sembari meletakkan tubuhnya di sofa lain. "Tumben kau datang kemari. Ada perlu sesuatu?"

Aku melirik sekilas ke Sakura, ia mengangguk kecil. Aku berdehem pelan. "Begitulah, Haruno-san."

"Sou, sou," Kizashi mengangguk-angguk. "Tidak usah sungkan, Sasuke-kun. Katakan saja."

"Hn, mungkin sebaiknya menunggu istri anda terlebih dahulu," jawabku bertepatan dengan munculnya ibu Sakura bersama nampan berisi empat gelas teh di tangannya.

Ibu Sakura meletakkan gelas-gelasnya di atas meja, kemudian duduk di samping suaminya, menatapku dengan tertarik. "Aa, ada yang ingin kau katakan mengenai putri kami?"

Sial. Darimana ia bisa tahu?

"Sakura? Ada sesuatu dengan Sakura?" Kizashi mulai bereaksi. Aku cukup tahu dengan sikap protektifnya pada Sakura. Bahkan ia sempat tidak menyetujui ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen sendiri.

"Jadi," aku memulai, berusaha memilih kata-kata yang paling tepat, "Saya datang kemari untuk meminta izin menikahi putri Anda, Sakura." Tanpa diduga suaraku terlihat lebih kuat dibandingkan yang kubayangkan tadi.

Ayah Sakura tampak terkejut, "MENIKAH?" ia berteriak cukup keras, membuatku tanpa sadar menutup sebelah mataku.

"Sungguh? Akhirnya Sakura, kau akan menikah juga," berbeda jauh dengan suaminya, Ibu Sakura tampak senang mendengarnya.

"Tapi Sakura masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah," sanggah Kizashi pada istrinya.

"Sakura sudah dua puluh tahun, ia sudah pantas menikah," balas sang istri dengan santai.

"Tapi, tapi, Sakura-chan ku…" Kizashi masih tampak sulit menerima. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku, mengulitiku dengan matanya seolah menilai apakah aku pantas menikahi putri kesayangannya itu atau tidak. Dan demi apapun, aku tidak pernah melihat Haruno Kizashi segalak ini. "Atas dasar apa kau ingin menikahi Sakura?"

Aku sebenarnya sudah menduga akan mendapat pertanyaan-pertanyaan macam ini, tapi tetap saja tenggorokan terasa terganjal sesuatu ketika akan menjawabnya. "Saya merasa Sakura adalah satu-satunya wanita yang saya inginkan untuk membangun kembali klan saya," aku mulai menjelaskan.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin memanfaatkan putriku untuk membuat bayi?" ujarnya geram sebelum aku melanjutkan kalimatku tadi. "Ayo anak muda, kita keluar dan selesaikan urusan kita. Beraninya kau menganggap putri kesayanganku seperti itu."

Aku buru-buru menggeleng. Sial, salah pemilihan awalan.

"Ayah, Sasuke belum selesai bicara," Sakura menahan ayahnya yang sudah berdiri dan bersiap menarikku keluar. Kizashi kembali duduk walau dengan ekspresi kurang puas. Ia kembali menatapku sepuluh kali lebih tajam dan garang.

"Maksud saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan keluarga saya tanpa Sakura di dalamnya. Saya hanya menginginkan Sakura sebagai istri dan ibu dari anak-anak saya," ujarku dengan nada kuat.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan tajam, nyaris mengabaikan kalimatku barusan.

Aku menarik napas panjang, menatap langsung mata kebiruan pria setengah baya ini untuk menunjukkan keseriusanku. "Tentu saja."

"Melebihi apapun?"

Aku mengangguk. "Melebihi apapun."

"Dalam keadaan apapun? Kau akan menjaganya? Kau akan selalu menyanginya? Membuatnya bahagia?" ia melontarkan banyak pertanyaan sekaligus dengan suara bergetar seolah menahan tangis.

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk, menatapnya dengan penuh keseriusan. "Saya pasti akan selalu menjaganya, menyanginya, dan membahagiakannya. Anda bisa memegang kata-kata saya."

Ia tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang sulit kudeskripsikan, tapi aku bisa menangkap betapa ia menyangi Sakura. Ia menunduk—mungkin untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca yang tadi sempat kulihat. "Tolong jaga putri kesayangan kami, Sasuke-kun," ia berkata masih dengan nada bergetar dan isakan kecil di dalamnya.

Ibu Sakura, Mebuki, mengusap pelan bahu suaminya yang gemetar, kemudian menatapku dengan senyum yang mirip sekali dengan senyuman Sakura. "Putri kami punya banyak kekurangan, kuharap kau bisa menerimanya," ujarnya tampak lebih tegar dibandingkan suaminya.

Aku melempar senyum tipisku, "Terima kasih, Haruno-san," tukasku dengan kelegaan luar biasa. Di sampingku Sakura menggenggam tanganku, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tangannya yang satunya. Perlahan kulepas genggaman tangannya, kemudian kulingkarkan lenganku di sekitar bahunya agar tubuhnya bisa menyandar ke tubuhku. Ya, Sakura menangis saat itu.

Dan entah bagaimana, aku membayangkan seandainya keluargaku masih berada di sini—di saat-saat paling penting dalam hidupku. Aku tersenyum miris, aku benar-benar merindukan mereka saat ini. Walau begitu, aku yakin mereka juga ikut berbahagia di sana.

.

**~ Before the Wedding ~**

.

Tidak perlu menyebarkan undangan apalagi membuat pengumuman, cukup memberitahu dua orang—yang disebut Uzumaki Naruto dan Yamanaka Ino—dan berita pernikahan kami langsung diketahui oleh seluruh penduduk desa Konoha. Dan aku tidak akan kaget kalau berita ini sampai ke desa tetangga. Tidak dengan betapa kerasnya teriakan Naruto begitu aku memberitahunya.

Beberapa penduduk—baik yang kukenal maupun yang tidak—memberikan selamat padaku. Bahkan ada beberapa yang memberi Sakura hadiah. Mungkin diam-diam mereka sudah menunggu kabar ini dari lama. Hm, ternyata kami adalah pasangan yang cukup diinginkan oleh orang-orang ini.

Terlepas dari semua kehebohan ini, persiapan pernikahan kami cukup melelahkan dan—meminjam istilah dari Shikamaru—sangat merepotkan. Aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Sakura, dan ia dengan senang hati melakukannya dibantu dengan para sahabat wanitanya. Aku tidak peduli berapa tangkai bunga yang akan dipakai Sakura pada pernikahan kami, sebesar apa acaranya, atau apapun. Yang aku pedulikan adalah bagaimana Sakura dengan cepat bisa resmi menyandang namaku di belakang namanya.

.

**~ Before the Wedding ~**

.

Mendekati hari pernikahanku dan Sakura, hal-hal menyebalkan mulai bermunculan. Pertama datang dari Naruto. Hokage ini sering sekali memanggilku ke ruangannya hanya untuk memberikan tips-tips pernikahan berdasarkan pengalamannya. Beberapa mungkin terdengar cukup penting, tapi lainnya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku maupun Sakura. Dia hanya ingin memamerkan kehidupan pernikahannya dengan si Hyuuga itu.

Selain itu Kakashi dan Sai juga sempat memberikan beberapa referensi yang tidak baik dibaca anak di bawah delapan belas tahun. Mantan sensei-ku itu bahkan memberikanku sepaket serial Icha Icha beserta pendapat pribadinya. Sai memberikan beberapa buku yang terlihat lebih bermutu dibandingkan serial Icha Icha—walaupun beberapa jelas selevel dengan novel karangan Jiraiya itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar di dekat rumah sakit agar Sakura tidak perlu jauh-jauh untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Kami mengisinya dengan perabotan baru sesuai yang kami—atau kebanyakan Sakura—inginkan. Berterimakasihlah dengan warisan keluarga Uchiha yang semua jatuh ke tanganku.

Dan ketika Konoha mulai memasuki musim semi, persiapan nyaris selesai dengan Sakura. Terkadang aku kasihan dengan Sakura yang sudah lelah bekerja di rumah sakit tapi harus mengurusi segala macam persiapan melelahkan ini. Tapi ia bersikeras bahwa ia sangat menikmati semua itu. Apapun asal ia bahagia, kalau begitu.

.

**~ Before the Wedding ~**

.

Ada satu hal yang lupa Kakashi sebutkan saat itu. Masih ada satu saat-saat paling menegangkan yang dihadapi seorang pria, yaitu ketika ia akhirnya bisa menikahi wanita yang ia cintai.

Malam sebelum hari besarku dan Sakura, aku nyaris tidak bisa memejamkan mataku. Perasaanku campur aduk sampai-sampai otakku tidak bisa tertidur. Aku mulai membayangkan seandainya aku ternyata tidak bisa membahagiakan Sakura, bagaimana kalau ternyata ada orang-orang yang tidak menyukaiku—atau punya dendam padaku—kemudian mengincarku dan Sakura, sampai apakah aku bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anakku.

Oke, mungkin pikiranku terlalu jauh. Tapi dengan keadaan keluargaku yang dulu, mau tak mau ada sedikit kekhawatiran pada diriku. Apalagi aku menghabiskan lebih dari setengah hidupku tanpa keluarga.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Berhenti berpikiran bodoh, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau harus ingat janjimu pada Sakura dan ayahnya, bahwa kau pasti akan menjaganya dan mebuatnya bahagia. Perlahan pikiran-pikiran burukku menghilang dan kantuk menyerangku.

.

**~ Before the Wedding ~**

.

Aku selalu menganggap Sakura sangat cantik, tapi untuk hari ini ia terlihat luar biasa menawan dengan balutan _shiromuku_ di tubuh rampingnya dan _tsunokakushi_ yang menutupi gelungan rambutnya. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

Pernikahan kami tidak terlalu besar—aku memang menginginkan demikian. Naruto sempat menyarankan untuk membuat pernikahan yang lebih besar dan mengundang tamu dari luar desa dengan alasan ini adalah pernikahan pewaris klan Uchiha, namun kutolak. Aku tidak butuh yang meriah, cukup yang khitmad dan berkesan saja, dan Sakura menyetujui hal itu.

Acara pernikahan kami di adakan di sebuah kuil di Konoha. Bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya di sekeliling kuil inilah yang membuat Sakura memilih tempat ini. Dan aku tidak menolaknya sama sekali. Tidak ada yang lebih cocok dengan Sakura dibandingkan suasana musim semi.

Dan satu hal yang paling penting, akhirnya Sakura resmi menyandang nama keluargaku. Ayah Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengucurkan air mata sementara ibunya sibuk menenangkan suaminya. Sakura tengah dikelilingi sahabat-sahabat wanitanya, beberapa tampak memeluknya sembari meneteskan air mata. Aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas, tapi yang jelas mereka terlihat bahagia—walau dengan air mata.

Kakashi dan Naruto masih dengan tidak lelahnya memberikan saran dan tips untuk acara malam antara aku dan Sakura. Beberapa bahkan tidak pantas untuk diucapkan di tempat umum seperti ini, tapi mereka tetap saja mengoceh. Aku memang terlihat dingin di luar, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak tahu cara menghadapi wanita. Selain dari mimpi saat pubertas, aku sempat membaca beberapa referensi yang diberikan Kakashi dan Sai waktu itu, jadi aku merasa baik-baik saja.

Ini bukan hanya langkah awal kehidupanku bersama dengan Sakura, tapi juga awal dari berdirinya kembali klan kebanggaanku. Walaupun dengan mata sharingan dan rinnegan sekalipun, aku tidak bisa mengetahui bagaimana masa depanku nanti. Tapi kurasa dengan adanya Sakura di sisiku, semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Aku menatap langit musim semi yang cerah, tersenyum tipis. Itachi, Ayah, Ibu, semoga kalian melihat dari sana. Melihat kalau Sasuke kecil kalian sudah dewasa dan akan menjalani fase kehidupannya yang baru bersama wanita hebat yang ia pilih.

.

,

**Chapter End**

.

.

Yeeee! Akhirnya selesai juga. Lagi-lagi saya keasikan nonton Daiya no Ace sampe nggak bisa cepet update. Hhe.

Untuk chapter ini… sepertinya banyak keabalan di sana sini. Hha. Sasuke lagi-lagi OOC dan alurnya mungkin agak sedikit membingungkan? Porsinya Sakura disini agak sedikit ya? Walo gitu porsi Sakura di hati Sasuke tetep besar kok. Hhe. Mungkin ada typo? Saya bikinnya buru-buru nih soalnya besok masuk pagi. *ngeles*

Masih tersisa satu chapter lagi. Belum ada bayangan pastinya sih, jadi bisa saja jadi bisa aja nggak. Wakakkaakak *Author stress* Tapi akan saya usahakan untuk membuatnya.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, revies, fav, dan alert. Buat balesannya bisa chek di akun masing-masing ya. Buat yang nggak log in :

**Saradaya :** waaa.. maapin, emang jatah Sakura cuma dikit di chapter kemaren sama chapter ini. Hhe.

**Aitara fuyuharu : **makasiiiih. Untuk first kiss, kalo versi saya bisa dibaca ya di atas. Hha. Ini udah update

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah baca. Kalau sempet boleh loh kasih kritik dan sarannya. Sampai jumpa lagi! Salam cintah, Kakkoii-chan!

**~ Jogja 06032015 00:28~**


	4. 4th Story Before She was Born

Aku menghela napas panjang sembari turun dari tempat tidur, menatap sedikit mencela ke arah Sasuke yang balas menatapku tajam. Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, tapi suamiku satu ini masih saja tidak percaya dan bersikeras membawaku untuk memeriksakan diri pada Tsunade-sama.

Ini semua bermula ketika kesehatanku sedikit terganggu selama misi bersama Sasuke dan Sai di Amegakure beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku nyaris tidak bisa menelan makanan apapun karena rasa mual yang menyerangku. Tak hanya itu, aku sempat beberapa kali muntah di depan suamiku itu, membuatnya luar biasa khawatir. Ya, siapa yang menyangka Sasuke tipe suami yang suka khawatir dan _over protective_?

Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan padanya, mungkin aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan cuaca di Amegakure yang kelembabannya sangat tinggi dan setiap hari diguyur hujan itu. Lagipula perjalanan kemari cukup berat dan jauh, jadi bukannya tidak mungkin imunitasku turun saat itu. Tapi kita berbicara tentang Uchiha Sasuke di sini, pria yang selalu merasa dirinya benar. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, sebenarnya siapa yang _medic-nin_ di sini?

.

.

Kakkoii-chan presents

**BEFORE**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning! Sakura's POV, OOC, typo, deskrip minim, setting setelah chapter 699, Canon

DLDR

ENJOY!

.

.

**4****th**** Story**

**Before She was Born**

.

.

Aku kembali menghempaskan tubuhku di kursi sebelah Sasuke, menunggu Tsunade-shishou menjabarkan hasil pemeriksaannya—yang aku yakin sebenarnya baik-baik saja.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan tidak sabar. Diam-diam aku menyodok pinggangnya. Tidak bisakah ia bersikap lebih sopan pada Tsunade-sama?

Nampaknya mood Tsunade-sama sedang baik hari ini. Atau tepatnya saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Sasuke—ia bahkan tersenyum cukup lebar. Hal yang cukup mencengangkan untuk seseorang dengan temperamen sepertinya.

"Sesungguhnya aku heran kau sampai datang kemari untuk masalah ini," Tsunade membuka sesi pembicaraan. Aku langsung menyeringai ke arah Sasuke, kubilang juga apa. Aku hanya terpengaruh cuaca Amegakure yang tidak menentu jadi sedikit terkena _flu-like syndrome_.

Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan tak mau kalah. "Kau bilang muntah-muntah dan selera makan hilang itu 'masalah seperti ini'? Suhu tubuhnya saja lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Apa kau yakin ia tidak sakit sesuatu?" suamiku kembali mencecar pertanyaan kepada mantan hokage itu.

"Sakit? Tentu tidak. Itu reaksi yang wajar untuk wanita yang sedang hamil," jawab Tsunade sedikit geli.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sudah kubilang kan, Sasuke, aku tidak sakit.. aku hanya hamil. EH? HAMIL?" aku berteriak begitu benar-benar menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Tsunade.

Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh perutku yang masih rata. Hamil? Astaga, kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Kalau dingat-ingat aku juga sudah beberapa minggu terlambat datang bulan. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku juga sering mengalami perubahan mood. Jadi.. itu karena aku sedang mengandung anak kami berdua.

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ia tampak sama kagetnya denganku. Matanya membelalak ke arah Tsunade seolah menunggu wanita itu mengatakan 'April Mop!' atau apalah. Menyadari Tsunade hanya tersenyum, ia pun balik menatap perutku—masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hamil? Sakura.. kau.." ia menggumam tidak jelas.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya begitu," jawabku dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

Detik kemudian aku merasakan tubuh Sasuke mendekapku erat. Salah satu tangannya melingkar di pinggangku sementara yang lain mengusap rambutku . "Sakura.. arigatou," bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Dan entah karena memang kalimat itu suatu mantra yang ampuh untuk membuatku menangis ataukah pengaruh kehamilanku, air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku. Aku membalas pelukan Sasuke, membuat bajunya sedikit basah karena air mataku.

"Ehem, bisa kita lanjutkan dulu pembicaraan kita?" kalimat Tsunade-sama membuat kami berdua sadar kalau kami masih berada di rumah sakit. Buru-buru kami melepaskan diri dan kembali duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku terkejut, Sasuke ganti menggenggam tanganku sekarang. Aku melempar pandangan penuh tanya padanya—yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah seringai.

Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku ke Tsunade-sama berusaha menghilangkan rona merah yang mulai permanen menempel di wajahku ini. Sial, sudah menikah beberapa bulanpun tidak membuatku kebal dengan pesonanya.

"Jadi kapan hari pertama terakhir kali kau menstruasi, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade-sama sembari menyiapkan berkas untuk memantau kehamilanku nantinya.

"Tanggal 13 Mei," jawabku langsung. Untung saja aku selalu rajin mencatat mulai dan berakhirnya menstruasiku selama ini.

"Ho.. kalau begitu kemungkinan janinmu sudah berusia sekitar 3 minggu. Dan untuk perkiraan hari kelahirannya, sekitar tanggal 20 Februari tahun depan," ia menjelaskan sembari terus menulis. "Dan kondisimu sejauh ini?"

"Hanya sedikit mual dan beberapa kali muntah, terutama di pagi hari," jawabku lagi yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tak setuju oleh Sasuke. Hei, dia tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu.

Tsunade kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan beberapa vitamin untuk menjaga kondisi tubuhmu dan janinmu. Kembalilah sebulan lagi untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Ada yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. Aku sudah pernah membaa teori mengenai kehamilan, jadi tidak ada yang cukup membingungkan mengenai masalah ini.

"Kalau begitu kuucapkan selamat. Kalian sudah bisa melanjutkan perayaan kecil kalian tadi di rumah," Tsunade berkata sembari terkekeh menggoda. Aku melupakan sifat Tsunade-sama yang suka memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain ini.

Aku membungkuk sekilas sebelum menuju pintu diikuti oleh Sasuke sebelum akhirnya suara Tsunade-shisou kembali mengalihkan perhatianku. "Dan, satu hal lagi, aku tidak melarang kalian berhubungan suami istri, tapi ada baiknya kau tahan dulu untuk tiga bulan pertama ini."

Dan wajahku sukses kembali merona.

.

**~ Before She was Born ~**

.

Baru seminggu dari saat kami mengetahui mengenai kehamilanku tapi Sasuke sudah ingin membawaku kembali ke Tsunade karena kondisiku tak kunjung membaik. Aku berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Dari buku yang kubaca ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa, apalagi pada kehamilan pertama di trimester pertama. Setidaknya aku tidak terkena dehidrasi—hanya terlihat sedikit pucat dari biasanya.

Dan lagi-lagi, pagi ini aku kembali mengeluarkan sarapan yang baru saja kumakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Di sebelahku Sasuke dengan kesabaran—yang belum pernah kulihat sebelum aku menikahinya—membantuku mengikat rambutku yang sudah mulai memanjang dan mengusap lembut punggungku.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Bukankah kau ada urusan dengan Naruto hari ini?" tanyaku sembari membilas mulutku dengan air keran.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan meninggalkanmu yang sedang sakit sendiri?"

Aku melempar tatapan tidak setuju. "Tapi kau sedang berurusan dengan Hokage," tukasku. "Lagipula aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menatapku dengan seksama, berusaha menilai keadaanku seolah kata-kataku barusan tidak berarti untuknya. "Kau jelas harus menemui Tsunade. Kau terlihat parah," ujarnya akhirnya.

Aku menggeleng keras. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu kan, ini normal untuk awal-awal kehamilan. Sebentar lagi juga hilang," balasku tak mau kalah. "Sudahlah, biarpun Hokage-nya adalah Naruto, ia tetap saja Hokage. Tidak baik membuatnya menunggu," aku mendorong tubuhnya keluar dari kamar mandi. "Ayo cepat, berangkat sana."

Ia masih tak mau beranjak, membuatku ingin sekali mendorongnya dengan tenaga superku—tapi kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Aku berjanji padamu, aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku akan jujur padamu kalau kondisiku mulai memburuk. Oke?" aku mencoba membujuknya lagi.

Ia diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Kau benar-benar berjanji akan membiarkanku membawamu ke rumah sakit kalau kondisimu makin parah?"

Aku memutar bola mataku, tapi akhirnya aku mengangguk juga. "Hai, aku berjanji."

"Baiklah," akhirnya ia mengalah, membuatku tersenyum lebar. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah kami kemudian memakai alas kakinya yang sudah kusiapkan tadi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke. Salam untuk Naruto," ujarku sembari mengecup sekilas pipinya.

Sasuke menggeram tak jelas, kemudian balas mengecup puncak kepalaku. Salah satu perlakuan dari Sasuke yang paling kusukai.

Begitu pintu menutup kembali, aku kembali menghela napas. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat membereskan meja makan dan segera menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

**~ Before She was Born ~**

.

Aku tahu, sebelum menjadi suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang ninja Konoha yang harus melakukan kewajibannya pada desa. Termasuk menjalankan misi di luar desa dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Dan di sinilah aku berada, mengantar kepergian Sasuke untuk misi ke Iwagakure selama kurang lebih dua bulan dengan perut membesar. Benar, dua bulan. Sekitar enam puluh hari tepatnya. Jujur, aku kurang menyukai hal ini. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapat misi keluar desa selama kami menikah, tapi ini tidak pernah selama ini. Di saat aku sedang hamil pula. Bukannya aku manja, tapi sejak mengandung anak kami ini, aku selalu merasa ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa daya, aku tidak mungkin meminta Sasuke—ataupun Naruto—untuk membatalkannya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja aku mengatakannya—dan aku hampir seratus persen yakin Sasuke akan mengabulkannya—tapi lagi-lagi aku merasa tidak boleh egois seperti itu. Toh hanya dua bulan. Iya, dua bulan. Yang itu berarti Sasuke baru kembali setidaknya ketika usia kehamilanku sekitar tujuh bulan. Hal positifnya ia akan ada di sini ketika aku melahirkan nanti.

"..kura.. Sakura..," suara Sasuke sayup-sayup mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata.

"Ah, ada apa, Sasuke?" aku buru-buru menjawab untuk menutupi kekagetanku.

Ia menatapku sedikit curiga. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ia bertanya sembari menangkupkan tangannya yang besar di dahiku.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," aku mencoba tersenyum kecil untuk menenangkannya. Seperti yang sudah pernah kubilang sebelumnya, Uchiha Sasuke ini adalah salah satu manusia paling khawatiran di Konoha semenjak aku hamil—atau malah sejak menikah? Entahlah. "Sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat. Pasti tim mu sudah menunggumu."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kutinggal lama? Aku bisa meminta Naruto mencari penggantiku," ujarnya masih dengan nada yang sama.

Aku memukul pelan lengan Sasuke. "Sasuke, berhenti berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku yang paling mengerti kondisi tubuhku. Dan sepertinya kau selalu lupa kalau aku ini _medic-nin_ yang cukup mumpuni," aku berkata galak.

Ia mengusap kepalaku pelan, "Tapi tetap saja… sejujurnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini," ujarnya melembut.

Mau tak mau aku jadi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Yang penting kau segera pulang dengan selamat. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia mendekatkan tubuhku agar merapat di tubuhnya. "Baiklah. Kupastikan ini misi terakhir sebelum kau melahirkan. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan kehadiran anak pertama kita, Sakura," bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Tangannya membelai pelan perutku yang membuncit seolah berpamitan dengan bayi yang berada di perutku itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaakanmu kalau kau melewatkannya," balasku dengan bisikan.

.

**~ Before She was Born ~**

.

Terbangun tanpa adanya Sasuke di sampingku membuatku sedikit kesepian. Dan aku harus melewatkan sekitar enam puluh pagi dengan pemandangan ini. Well, kuatkan dirimu, Sakura.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan, berniat untuk menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan bayi tercintaku—segelas susu dan beberapa potong buah. Belajar dari pengalaman, mengganti menu dan porsi makan saat sarapan cukup membantu mengurangi gejala mual dan muntah di awal kehamilan. Intinya adalah sedikit tapi sering, begitulah yang kubaca dari sebuah buku yang dihadiahkan oleh Hinata ketika ia dan Naruto mengetahui kabar kehamilanku.

"Yo, Sakura!"

Aku nyaris melompat saking kagetnya. Buru-buru aku menoleh—astaga, apa yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi-sensei pagi-pagi begini di rumahku?

"Kakashi-sensei, kau membuatku nyaris jantungan," ujarku kesal. Kakashi-sensei kemudian melompat dari jendela ruang makan yang memang tidak terkunci untuk mendekatiku. "Bisakah kau bertamu dengan cara yang lebih normal? Lagipula tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi begini," tanyaku heran.

Kakashi-sensei menghempaskan tubuhnya ke salah satu kursi. "Ada yang salah dengan mengunjungi salah satu murid kesayanganku?" ia malah balik bertanya.

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan, mencoba memaklumi tingkah eksentrik mantan senseiku ini. "Tidak ada yang salah kalau kau tidak muncul sepagi ini. Jadi?"

"Hanya kunjungan biasa, Sakura. Tidak perlu curiga seperti itu," jawabnya asal-asalan. "Sedang menyiapkan sarapan?"

Baiklah, aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kecurigaanku untuk sementara. "Begitulah. Kau sudah sarapan, sensei? Aku bisa menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu," aku menawarkan.

"Apa saja boleh," jawabnya pendek sebelum kembali membuka novel kesayangannya.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas dan memulai menyiapkan sarapan kami.

.

**~ Before She was Born ~**

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Aku bisa membantumu membereskannya," tiba-tiba Kakashi menawarkan diri untuk membantuku ketika aku mulai bersiap mencuci pirng-piring kotor bekas sarapan.

Aku menatapnya galak, "Terima kasih, sensei. Aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri," tukasku sembari menyalakan keran.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa memberitahuku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu," ia mundur untuk memberikan ruang lebih luas padaku. Biarpun begitu aku masih bisa merasakan matanya tak berhenti mengawasiku seolah sesuatu bisa saja terjadi padaku.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah, Kakashi-sensei?" tanyaku tak tahan setelah beberapa menit berlalu di bawah tatapan menyelidiknya.

Ia menggeleng, berpura-pura melanjutkan bacaannya. "Tidak ada."

Aneh sekali. Bahkan Kakashi-sensei tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya sampai aku akan berangkat ke rumah sakit. Ia bahkan bersikeras mengantarku ke rumah sakit dengan alasan ia ada urusan di daerah sana.

Keanehan juga tidak hanya muncul dari Kakashi-sensei. Tiba-tiba saja Ino muncul saat makan siang dan mengajak untuk pulang bersama setelah selesai shift. Tumben sekali, biasanya ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sai setelah pulang kerja.

Dan hal serupa terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya di hari ke empat aku memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Kakashi-sensei yang—lagi-lagi—mengunjungiku lagi.

"Katakan sejujurnya, apakah Sasuke yang menyuruhmu mengawasiku?"

Kakashi-sensei tampak terkejut ketika mendengarnya, tapi buru-buru mengubah ekspresinya seperi biasa. Sayangnya aku sudah cukup mengenal mantan hokage ini hingga tidak tertipu. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya sedang ingin ditemani makan saja," ia mengelak dengan alasan lemah.

"Jujur saja, Kakashi-sensei. Kau tak ingin aku mulai merusak koleksimu yang berharga kan?" ancamku kejam.

Kakashi-sensei menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa kalian suami istri ini suka sekali mengancamku dengan bahan yang sama?" ujarnya pelan.

Ah, terjawab sudah. Ternyata benar Sasuke yang berada di belakang semua ini. Dan itu berarti tidak hanya Kakashi-sensei yang 'dimintai tolong', bisa jadi Ino, Hinata, dan Shino serta yang lain mendapat pesan yang sama dari suamiku itu. Dasar. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau malah kesal dengan tingkah berlebihan Sasuke ini.

.

**~ Before She was Born ~**

.

Rasa kesepian mulai terasa lebih berat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar merindukan Sasuke sekarang. Biarpun teman-teman selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemuiku atas 'permintaan' suami tercintaku, tetap saja ada yang terasa hilang di sini.

Aku nyaris menangis ketika pertama kali merasakan tendangan kecil dari dalam rahimku. Seandainya saja Sasuke ada di sini, ia pasti tidak akan berhenti menatap perutku. Mungkin ia akan memerkan tawa langkanya yang menawan itu sembari membelai perutku.

Aku rindu sensasi tangan Sasuke ketika ia menyentuhku. Aku rindu suaranya yang menenangkan ketika membisikkan kata-kata lembut padaku dan bayi kami. Aku rindu pelukan hangatnya setiap pagi begitu aku membuka mata. Aku rindu ketika kami membicarakan bayi kami, nama apa yang sebaiknya kami berikan, lalu apakah ia laki-laki atau perempuan—ya kami memutuskan untuk menunggunya sampai lahir untuk mengetahuinya, dan apakah ia bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk bayi kami ini. Aku rindu saat-saat kami berdebat ketika membeli perlengkapan bayi bersama. Aku merindukannya. Sangat.

Ketika tinggal tujuh hari dari kepulangan Sasuke tiba, aku justru mendapatkan kabar yang membuatku sedikit frustasi. Ia mengirimkan salah satu hewan summon-nya padaku—melalui Naruto bersamaan dengan laporan sementara misinya—memberitahuku bahwa sepertinya ia tidak bisa datang sesuai rencana.

Ia berkata di suratnya ternyata ia harus menuju ke Kusagakure saat itu untuk mengurus beberapa hal yang lain—dan jelas ia merasa kesal karena hal itu. Tapi ia berjanji akan ada di sampingku ketika aku melahirkan. Setidaknya itulah yang membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik.

.

**~ Before She was Born ~**

.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak keberangkatan Sasuke. Di tengah musim dingin yang tidak terlalu dingin ini, mendadak aku bisa merasakan nyeri yang sangat di perutku. Tidak, tidak, jangan bilang aku akan melahirkan sekarang. Kalau menurut jadwal setidaknya masih dua minggu lagi sampai aku melahirkan.

Lagipula, Sasuke masih belum juga kembali dari misinya. Dan tidak ada kabar apapun darinya—membuatku mulai mencemaskan keadaannya.

Untung saja saat itu aku bersama Ino yang dengan sigap membawaku ke rumah sakit. Dan di sinilah aku, di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih menanti kelahiran anak pertamaku dengan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau akan melahirkan lebih cepat dari rencana, Sakura," Tsunade-shisou mengatakannya padaku. "Kau terlihat stres, dan itu mempengaruhi kondisimu dan bayi di rahimmu."

Aku hanya diam, tidak membantah.

"Kita akan mengobserasinya lebih lanjut. Aku akan menyuruh Hinata untuk memantau kondisimu. Bisa jadi kau melahirkan hari ini, besok, atau lusa," Tsunade melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Sekarang cobalah rileks, semua akan baik-baik saja. Oke?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Sasuke, cepatlah pulang. Kau harus memenuhi janjimu.

.

**~ Before She was Born ~**

.

Aku membuka mata setelah lama tertidur. Semalaman tidak terjadi kemajuan yang signifikan. Aku mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan fokus untuk mempersiapkan diri melahirkan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" aku tidak bisa menahan keterkejutanku begitu mendengar suara yang sangat kurindukan ini. Mataku langsung mencari sumber suara itu. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya aku begitu mendapati wajah Sasuke di sampingku. Ia terlihat lelah dan bajunya masih terlihat kotor. Sepertinya ia langsung menuju ke sini sesampainya ia di Konoha.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?" tanyaku dengan sedikit isakan. "Kau lama sekali."

Ia mengangguk, tangannya membelai kepalaku, sementara yang lain menggenggam tanganku. "Maafkan aku, tapi kurasa aku tidak terlalu terlambat," balasnya dengan seringai khasnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kurasa baik-baik saja," jawabku pelan. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

Sasuke mengecup dahiku sekilas. "Baguslah. Aku sudah berbicara dengan Tsunade, ia bilang tinggal menunggu sampai kontraksinya cukup sampai kau bisa melahirkan," ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

"Maukah kau menemaniku di sini nanti?" tanyaku spontan.

Ia tampak terperanjat beberapa saat sebelum seulas senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya. "Kalau Tsunade mengizinkan. Ah, tidak—aku pasti akan membuatnya mengizinkanku," tukasnya yakin.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Kurasa aku sudah siap untuk melakukan apapun sekarang.

.

**~ Before She was Born ~**

.

Hal terakhir yang kuingat sebelum aku menerima seorang bayi mungil di dadaku adalah rasa sakit yang sangat. Aku hanya mengingat mengejan beberapa kali lalu menarik dan menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat di tengah-tengah rasa sakit yang merobek perutku. Sasuke diperbolehkan untuk menemaniku—dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendapatkannya. Ia tak henti-hentinya menggenggam tanganku sembari sesekali membisikkan kata-kata yang samar kuingat. Kuharap tangannya baik-baik saja karena genggaman atau cakaranku yang terlalu kuat.

"Selamat, Sakura, bayinya perempuan dan sehat," suara Tsunade seolah menggelegar di dalam kepalaku, membuatku mengabaikan suara-suara lain di ruangan itu. Perlahan air mata mengalir di pipiku ketika aku menatap untuk pertama kalinya bayiku dan Sasuke. Ia tampak sehat dan cantik, walaupun sedikit kecil.

Aku menatap takjub sekaligus terpesona ketika ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mencari sumber ASI-nya. Ia tampak begitu sempurna di mataku. Perlahan aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sisi tempat tidurku, kulihat Sasuke menatap bayi di dadaku dengan tatapan yang sama denganku.

"Kau lihat, Sasuke, kau sudah menjadi ayah sekarang," ujarku pelan dan serak. Kurasa aku sudah kelelahan karena terlalu banyak berteriak dan mengejan. Semua proses ini memang menyakitkan, tapi semua terbayar begitu melihat malaikat kecil ini.

Aku bisa merasakan Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya di tanganku. Ia menatapku sekarang, merendahkan kepalanya untuk mengecup dahiku agak lama. "Kau sudah berusaha keras, Sakura," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Kurasa ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Kau sudah memikirkan nama yang tepat untuk bayi cantik kita ini?" tanyaku padanya.

Sasuke menatap si bayi kecil yang tengah menikmati makannya, sebuah senyum hangat terlukis jelas di wajahnya yang biasanya datar itu. "Bagaimana kalau Sarada?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Itu adalah salah satu nama yang pernah kami temukan di sebuah buku. Nama yang indah untuk anak perempuan pertama kami. "Uchiha Sarada? Nama yang bagus," tukasku pelan.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha Sarada," itulah kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir kudengar sebelum aku memejamkan mata karena kelelahan.

.

.

_Lima tahun kemudian.._

.

.

"Tadaima," aku membuka pintu rumah perlahan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore—sudah cukup gelap, begitu pula di dalam rumah. Apa Sasuke lupa menyalakan lampunya? Atau ia masih menjemput Sarada di rumah Naruto?

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong depan, mencari saklar lampu untuk membuat rumah setidaknya lebih terang. Begitu lampu menyala, aku bisa mendengar teriakan riang,

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, MAMA!"

Dan detik kemudian aku bisa merasakan tubuh kecil menubrukku cukup kencang, membuatku sedikit terhuyung ke belakang sebelum tangan yang lain membantuku menyeimbangkan diri.

Aku melihat Sarada, putriku dan Sasuke yang sudah berusia lima tahun, tengah tersenyum lebar sembari memelukku. Di sebelahku, Sasuke berdiri dengan sebuah _cake_ kecil yang dilapisi krim berwarna putih dan beberapa buah cherry di atasnya lengkap dengan dua buah lilin dan tulisan 'Otanjoubi omedetou, Mama' di atasnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Sarada agar bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. "Terima kasih, sayang. Apa kau yang membuatnya sendiri?"

Sarada mengangguk bersemangat. "Aku membantu Papa menghias rotinya. Apakah Mama menyukainya?"

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke, sedikit menyangsikan bahwa roti kecil di tangan Sasuke adalah buatannya sendiri. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, dan aku tahu itu berarti iya. Aku langsung mengecup pipi gembil Sarada, "Tentu saja, Mama sangat menyukainya," jawabku dengan senyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita coba," seru Sarada bersemangat. Ia langsung berlari ke dalam rumah setelah mengambil _cake_ mungil itu dari tangan Sasuke.

Aku menatap punggung kecilnya menjauh sampai aku merasakan lengan Sasuke melingkari pinggangku. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura," bisiknya di telingaku.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," balasku dengan bisikan juga. "Aku tidak menyangka kau membuatnya sendiri."

Sasuke hanya diam, tapi aku yakin ia masih sedikit malu. Siapa orang yang akan percaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuk istrinya. Bermimpi saja aku tidak pernah.

"Papa, Mama, ayo cepaaat," suara Sarada membuat kami terpaksa menunda acara pribadi kami berdua.

"Hai, hai, Sarada. Tunggu sebentar."

Bahagia itu sederhana—dan kadang kita tidak menyadari hal itu. Merayakan hari kelahiranmu di dunia dengan orang-orang tersayangmu adalah salah satunya.

.

.

**Chapter End**

.

.

Yeeee! Akhirnya jadi juga. Hha. Nyaris pesimis nih awalnya nggak bisa selesai. Ada yang nungguin nggak? #plaaaks

Agak lama ya dibandingkan dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Maapin ya, ada sedikit writers block dan saya sudah mulai rotasi klinik, jadi ya.. begitulah. Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa.

Sedikit cerita dibalik pembuatan chapter ini, sebenernya ini bukan tulisan aslinya, tapi berhubung saya kurang puas akhirnya saya ulang dari awal dan jadilah yang ini. Sedikit terinspirasi sama anime 'Itazura na Kiss'. Tapi sedikit bangeet.

Oh iya, chapter ini sekalian special buat ulang tahun Sakura-chan! Yey! Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura-chaaaan! Berbahagialah selalu dengan keluarga Uchihamu. Semoga selanjutnya laki-laki ya! #eh

Selanjutnya, maafkan kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, typo, keterbatasan deskrip, kealayan ide, atau kesalahan penokohan alias OOC. Ini garapnya agak-agak ngantuk gimana gitu, takut nggak sempet di lain waktu.

Terima kasih buat yang udah mengikuti fic ini, semoga menghibur para readers sekalian. Yang udah ngereview, ngefave, ataupun mengalert juga saya ucapkan berjuta-juta terima kasih. Maafkan nggak bisa nyebutin satu-satu. Love you all deh!

Buat yang review silakan cek akun masing-masing ya, untuk yang anon :

**Saradaya **iya nih, authornya males bikin adegan nikahnya #plaaaks

**An username **saradanya udah muncul ya kakaaaak~

**Uchiha family **untuk yang kesempatan ini, giliran Sakura dulu yaa. Hhe.

**Anna **waduh, soal itu bisa tanya langsung ke Sasuke ya! #kabuur

Terakhir, mohon masukan untuk ke depannya ya. Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain. Salam cinta, kakkoii-chan :*

**~ Jogja 28032015 00:53 ~**


End file.
